


Betwixt Vice and Virtue (Imagesets & Dialogue)

by rosweldrmr



Series: Betwixt Vice and Virtue [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Student/Teacher, a preview of things to come, dialogue only, imagesets, professors are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/pseuds/rosweldrmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is a graduate student working on finishing her novel, but she needs a little help with the physics. Professor Rush does not grant exceptions, usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumbelle student/professor AU premise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21173) by abcdemon. 



 

  
[**Betwixt Vice and Virtue**](http://winter-ashby.tumblr.com/tagged/Betwixt%20Vice%20and%20Virtue) (1/6)  
Professor!Rush/Student!Belle Series  
_Eventually this will be a full-length fic, but for now it's just a teaser._

 

> **Belle:** I understand you are an important man with very important things to do, like stare at your whiteboard for twenty minutes, but I am also an important woman with very important things to do, like get this waiver signed.  
>  **Rush:** Waiver for what?  
>  **Belle:** To audit your class.  
>  **Rush:** I don't allow auditing.  
>  **Belle:** I know. That’s why you need to sign the waiver.  
>  **Rush:** I don’t grant exceptions.  
>  **Belle:** Just this once?  
>  **Rush:** I believe that’s the definition of an exception, which I’ve already told you, I don’t grant.  
>  **Belle:** But you could, if you wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  Credit:
> 
>   1. This series was inspired by [abcdeamon](http://abcdemon.tumblr.com/)'s [Rumbelle AU imageset](http://abcdemon.tumblr.com/post/36866588724/). You will notice some similarities of images, but the plot and manips are mine (you can tell because hers are much prettier).
>   2. [LOST](http://nothingeverlost.tumblr.com/) has also recently put up some AU Professor Gold/Belle posts that convinced me to post mine. ([one](http://nothingeverlost.tumblr.com/post/50641346525/) | [two](http://nothingeverlost.tumblr.com/post/50641043253/))
>   3. [Cleanwhiteroom](http://cleanwhiteroom.tumblr.com/) (of SGU fame) heavily influenced the fic and characterization of Rush as well as the [David Hume](http://cleanwhiteroom.tumblr.com/post/49624333632) title.
> 

> 
> __  
>  #belle can leave storybrooke as long as she intends to come back #what will happen if she decides she doesn't want to come back #this will not end well #we all know rush ends up on icarus #get ready for some hilariously bad math #i basically make shit up #i do what i want    
> 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
[**Betwixt Vice and Virtue**](http://winter-ashby.tumblr.com/tagged/Betwixt%20Vice%20and%20Virtue) (2/6)  
Professor!Rush/Student!Belle Series  
_Eventually this will be a full-length fic, but for now it's just a teaser._

 

> **Rush:** Welcome to Advanced Quantum Mechanics. If you're in the wrong room, get out.  
>  **Belle:**  ...  
>  **Rush:** Now that's settled, let me reassure you, this class will be next to impossible. I would be surprised if 5 of you passed.  
>  **Belle:** ...  
>  **Rush:** I don't curve tests, or allow the use of formula sheets.  Cheating, plagiarism  copying homework, and any other type of academic misconduct will not be tolerated.    
>  **Belle:** ...  
>  **Rush:** I don't grant extensions, retakes, or exceptions of any kind so save us both the time and trouble and don't ask.  
>  **Belle:** *smiles to herself* 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
[**Betwixt Vice and Virtue**](http://winter-ashby.tumblr.com/tagged/Betwixt%20Vice%20and%20Virtue) (3/6)  
Professor!Rush/Student!Belle Series  
_Eventually this will be a full-length fic, but for now it's just a teaser._

 

> **Rush:** Someone asked if we could over the following example from the assignment from last week. *writes it out* So, what do we get if of c-i-j does not equal c-i to the A with c-j to the B?  
>  **Belle:** ...  
>  **Rush:** No one? No one! Has anyone even done the _fucking_ reading?  
>  **Belle:** They're inseparable. Entangled pure states.  
>  **Rush:** Half right, Ms. French. There is no evidence that they're pure.  
>  **Belle:** Actually the example from the book was for one of the 4 Bell states, which are classic examples of maximally entangled pure states.  
>  **Rush:**  ... Please stay after class Ms. French.


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
[**Betwixt Vice and Virtue**](http://winter-ashby.tumblr.com/tagged/Betwixt%20Vice%20and%20Virtue) (4/6)  
Professor!Rush/Student!Belle Series  
_Eventually this will be a full-length fic, but for now it’s just a teaser._

 

> **Belle:** You wanted to see me?  
>  **Rush:** What are you doing wasting your life with English?  
>  **Belle:** Excuse me?  
>  **Rush:** You’re clearly smart enough to contribute something meaningful to society through math and science, why are you dicking around with writing?  
>  **Belle:** I don’t consider literature to be ‘dicking around’. There are plenty of notable contributions of writers to history and society.  
>  **Rush:** Yeah, but the chances of you being the next Dostoyevsky or Proust is nearly impossible.  
>  **Belle:** Figures you’d like Proust.  
>  **Rush:** What’s that supposed to mean? Don’t tell me you don’t appreciate _Du côté de chez Swann_? Christ, what kind of English major are you?  
>  **Belle:** I don’t even know how to respond to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  #Du côté de chez Swann is 'Swann's Way' #get it #swann's way #like emma swan #suck it #i'll use as many literary references as i like #i blame cwr entirely for making me believe rush is a cultural powerhouse #get ready for a bunch of classical music, literarature, and mathematical non sequiturs   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

 

  
[**Betwixt Vice and Virtue**](http://winter-ashby.tumblr.com/tagged/Betwixt%20Vice%20and%20Virtue) (5/6)  
Professor!Rush/Student!Belle Series  
_Eventually this will be a full-length fic, but for now it's just a teaser._

 

> **Belle:** I just wanted to thank you for making an exception for me.   
>  **Rush:** You earned it.   
>  **Belle:** Maybe you'll think of me the next time a lowly English major wants to audit one of your classes.   
>  **Rush:** Doubtful. _You_ seem to be something of an exception.  
>  **Belle:**  And you'll never know unless you give people a chance. *turns to leave*  
>  **Rush:**  I never did ask, how your thesis went, your book.   
>  **Belle:**  Oh, right. Fine, I think. I defended last week, so I guess I'll see.  
>  **Rush:** I'm sure you'll be filling up bookstore shelves with the next  _Steinbeck_ -esque American classic in no time.  
>  **Belle:** Only you could say that like an insult.   
>  **Rush:** It's a talent. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
[**Betwixt Vice and Virtue**](http://winter-ashby.tumblr.com/tagged/Betwixt%20Vice%20and%20Virtue) (6/6)  
Professor!Rush/Student!Belle Series  
_Eventually this will be a full-length fic, but for now it's just a teaser._

 

> **Rush:**  Ms. French, what can I do for you?  
>  **Belle:** I came to get my final grade.  
>  **Rush:**  ... I thought I made it quite clear that you are the only student in the history of my tenure to receive a 4.0.  
>  **Belle:** *smiles*   
>  **Rush:** So, why are you really here, Ms. French.  
>  **Belle:** Belle. You can call me Belle now. I'm not your student anymore.  
>  **Rush:** Why are you here, _Belle_?  
>  **Belle:**  I thought it was obvious.


End file.
